A Tale of Two Robins
by Rhadiox 2.0
Summary: Can Tim stand his ground against an advisary that knows his every move or will Jason end the Robin mantle once and for all?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

**This is kind of a sequel to _Once A Robin. _In that story, we see Jason and Dick's first encounter with each other since Jason came back. This one has a bit more action than that story and it's kinda sad at the ending. At least I think it's sad. Anyways, this is Jason's first meeting with Tim, the new Robin. In my AU, Tim is like he was in the animated series, where he is the youngest member of the team; however, he has the personality he has in the comics. Also, picture his costume having the hood that Damian's costume has. I hate Damiam more than anyone, but the hood was kinda neat. Enjoy the story.**

**~Rhadiox**

* * *

><p>Robin was trying to occupy himself. Tonight was a slow night; something he was both happy and frustrated about. He was glad that the city was at peace, but was bored out of his mind. He was on one of his solo patrols, an occurrence that did not happen often. Being the youngest member of the team, he was usually paired with someone to watch over him. Robin was not sure why. He was 13 years old; almost 14. He could patrol and handle himself. He had been doing this for three years.<p>

The only problem with patrolling alone was that there was no one to talk to so it was quiet on the rooftop; only the faint sounds of the cars below and the wind blowing made any noise. At the moment, Robin was sitting at the edge of a roof top to an apartment complex, occupying his time tinkering with the Cryptographic Sequencer; the newest tool added to the his team's arsenal. The device was having trouble hitting the higher frequencies and just needed some simple rewiring. This is what Robin usually did when he was bored; tinkering away at something to pass the time. However, sometimes he became so focused on whatever he was working on he would forget one of the most important rules Batman had taught him. Always stay alert.

Robin did not see the kick until it was too late. The foot smashed into the side of his face with enough force to send him landing hard a few feet away. Robin looked up to see whoever it was that was attacking him, but no one was in sight. Then, from out of nowhere, a knee was firmly planted into his stomach followed by a hammering blow to his back.

"And I thought they said you were a better Robin." Robin looked up to see someone he had never met before, but had heard enough about to know who it was.

"Jason."

"Please. While in costume, I go by Red Robin. And, your name is Timmy isn't it?" Red Robin kicked him harshly in the side. "Nice. To. Meet. You." With every word he gave a swift punt to the young heroes midsection. As he went for the last kick, however, he was instead swept off his feet by a kick from Tim, who rolled out of the way to avoid Jason falling on him. He tucked and rolled, springing off the ground to land on his feet. Robin was breathing hard and clutched his stomach. Definitely some bruised ribs. He paid little attention to the pain and got into a fighting stance; his collapsible bo-staff at the ready.

"So, little Robin has a few tricks." Jason retrieved what looked like an over sized Batarang. He threw it at Tim who jumped and rolled to the left. Jason jumped towards him, grabbing the returning boomerang blade out from the air. The blades of the weapon clashed with the metal of Tim's staff. Their movements were so graceful and deadly that it looked like a beautiful yet deadly dance. Each metal on metal blow produced sparks. Tim was on the defensive; it was hard to read Jason's moves. They were filled with so much anger that each blow was harder than Tim expected. Tim just barely blocked a blow that was aimed at his head, Jason's weight forcing him to the ground on one knee.

"Why are you doing this!" Tim yelled.

"Because I can!" Jason shoved Tim backwards. The young hero rolled back and pushed of the ground; however, Jason expected his reaction and hit him with a clothesline just as Tim landed, sending him to the ground.

"Game over kid." Jason said and brought his foot down to smash Tim's head in, but Tim rolled out of the way just in time.

"You got spirit Timmy. I'll give you that. But we both know who's going to win this."

Tim did not say a word. He simply held his hand out and gave the bring it on sign. Jason growled and launched himself at the young boy. Tim ducked out of the way and shortened his staff to smash the end into Jason's face with a back hand. He then expanded it and planted it firmly to the ground, spun around it, and delivered a kick to Jason's back. Jason fell to the the ground.

Tim walked up to the fallen form of the former Robin and placed his bo-staff back onto his utility belt. "Jason, why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you," Tim spoke calmly and clearly.

"Because you took what was mine, you little bastard!" Jason pushed himself up and struck out with the blade which caught Tim in the arm. Tim stumbled back, grabbing his arm as the pain shot through his body. Jason rushed and speared Tim in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. They both landed on the ground, Jason on top. He began punching Tim in the face, unleashing all his rage into every hit. He grabbed Tim by the throat. "Do you think you're a better Robin than me? Do you? Do you!"

Tim was just about to black out. He used the last of his strength to answer the question. "I am a better Robin." It came out a whisper, but held strength.

Jason's anger soared and he raised his fist to start the beating again. Suddenly he was thrown over to the side of the building. He looked up to see Batgirl standing beside Tim. "Leave Robin alone."

"Oh ho ho. Haven't seen you around before. Must say, that outfit isn't as classy looking as it used to be, but I guess it gets the point across. You must be the little assassin that Bruce took in." Jason picked himself up and brushed any dirt from his outfit. He started to make his way towards the two heroes.

"Stay away from Robin." Batgirl growled.

Jason glared at the costumed heroine. "Stay out of this. This is between me and him."

"No it's not." Jason turned to his left to see Nightwing come out of the shadows.

"Dicky. Didn't expect you to be here. The more the merrier. I'll take you all on."

"Don't be stupid Jason. You can't take us all on."

"Don't be too sure about that. Ever since I came back, I trained just like Bruce did. I traveled the world, learning from the best. I have you all outmatched."

"Why don't you prove it then, little birdy? I wouldn't mind a nice midnight snack."

Jason looked to his right and his eyes widened in surprise. "Selina? Then...that means...he's..."

"Right behind you," the familiar growl sent a chill down Jason's neck. He was positive he had made sure Bruce was on the other side of town tonight. Jason turned just in time see the Batman's fist come smashing into his face. Jason stumbled back, holding both hands to his face; blood was seeping through his fingers.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled. "How the hell did you know!"

"I think you remember Babs, Jase. She goes by Oracle now." Dick answered.

Jason started to growl which turned into a cry of anger that echoed through the night. He collapsed on his knees, his face looking down at the ground.

The Batman stepped up to the young man. "Jason. Come home." The Batman voice was gone, and was replaced by the words of a parent. "Please."

Jason started to tremble and he looked up at Bruce. The Batman could see that Jason was crying under the Red Robin cowl. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Jason turned his head away. "I can't." Jason picked himself up off the ground. "I won't!" He yelled and ran to the edge of the building and dived off.

"Jason!" Both Batman and Nightwing yelled out in alarm. The two heroes ran to the side of the building and looked down at the street below. Jason was nowhere in sight. Silence fell over the group.

"He's gone." The Batman turned away from the street below and walked over to where Tim was. He knelt down and scooped the boy up into his arms.

"I'll take him home, carry on with your patrols." The Batman ordered. The rest of the team nodded and Nightwing and Batgirl went off to continue their patrols. Selina, however, stayed behind.

She reached out her hand and placed it on Bruce's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "Bruce. It's not your fault."

The Batman sighed and looked into her eyes. "Yes it is. Selina, I'm going to take my son home. I'll see you back at the manor." The Batman then continued walking and jumped off the edge of the building. Seconds later, Selina could here the sounds of the Batmobile's engine revving up and taking off back to the Bat Cave. She stayed just until the sound faded in the distance, then turned and started heading for her patrol route.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed it. Remember to R&amp;R and check out my other stories. Thanks a bunch.<strong>


End file.
